


The Brains & The Brawn

by SoraHinari



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Caspar von Bergliez Being an Idiot, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Linhardt von Hevring, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Minor Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Oblivious Caspar von Bergliez, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, both of them are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Caspar is slowly failing his History class, therefore Professor Hanneman has the brilliant idea for him to help out at the library for some extra mark and so he wouldn't be kicked out of the football team. Thankfully for him his childhood friend, Linhardt, is already helping out there so he will have some fun doing that chore. Well that would be the case until Hilda actually gets the dumb idea of dating in his head... (Modern High-School AU)
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. New Library Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Those two are idiots, I love them, but they are both dumdum beans... Well mainly Caspar.  
> I wanted to write something casual about them so this was born out of a single sleepless night and some of the morning.  
> Bare in mind that I am not a native English speaker so some mistakes might be scattered here and there. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this little fic!

Tap. Tap. Tap.    
It doesn’t really stop, the tapping sound of fingers keeps going, again and again, starting from the pinky finger and ending on the index one, the thumb staying out of the orchestrated sound. That was his right hand doing all that noise, his left one twirling a deep jade green strand of hair between his fingers, passing it above and below, making it do all kinds of curves and twists. His dark blue eyes were focused on the figure across from the desk he was sitting on, rushing back and forth between bookshelves to arrange some books in the correct order and places.   
Linhardt didn’t know why that boy started helping around in the library to begin with, sure he was energetic and eager but he was a pain to deal with, always loud and all over the place. Something apparently was imposed on the other student, something about payback or repaying a favour from what he had heard, but the eldest son of the Hevring family didn’t care enough to ask. Sure he knew Caspar ever since they were young, he was also great friends with the other even though he kept lecturing the shorter male about various things he did wrong. Tough love, wasn’t that how people called that kind of affection? He was pretty sure that he had heard professor Byleth use that term for Seteth’s love towards Flayn.    
  
“Linhardt! Where do these go?! They are weird scrolls, I have no idea where to put them!” The light-blue haired male asked in a loud tone, that of course was nothing new, Caspar was loud in general after all no matter what he said or who he was speaking to.   
  
The student in question doesn’t respond, he rolls his deep blue eyes and sighs. Honestly he had enough of Caspar’s cluelessness, he just had to organize some books for crying out loud, Linhardt was doing that since the first year of their high school life, how could Caspar not understand how to do it? Was it the height problem maybe?   
  
After several whining noises Linhardt gave in and walked towards Caspar’s figure, grabbed the said weird scrolls from his hands only to place them in a bin next to the entrance of the library, which read ‘MAPS’ in a big label above it. With a sheepish look Caspar laughed, rubbing the back of his short light blue hair that matched his eyes, hoping for his friend to not lecture him at how he called simple maps ‘weird scrolls’.    
Thankfully for him the green-haired student didn’t care enough and just went to sit back down at his position, at the desk next to the entrance, helping people borrow and return books, fixing labels or library cards if needed. Caspar knew that Linhardt had it harder than him, and he felt kind of bad since now he had to babysit him even outside their everyday life, but he couldn’t help it, he had no idea what any of those books were or how a library functioned. Hell the only times he had visited a library were because Linhardt had fallen asleep and didn’t show up at the entrance for them to walk together to their homes.    
Afterall they always returned together ever since they were young, being neighbours really brought them together outside of school as well and thus pushed them to become friends from a young age. Caspar still remembers that day, at least he says he does, back then when Linhardt was made fun of for looking like a girl, pushed down by some boys in the first year of elementary only for Caspar to come to his rescue… Of course he also got pushed down and laughed at, but in the end it was all worth it with a well earned friend.   
  
“Caspar…” The student didn’t respond, too busy daydreaming about old times while staring at Linhardt and leaning against his desk. Therefore, the taller male took more drastic options. Picking up a freshly returned book, not too thick to actually hurt, Linhardt brought it down on Caspar’s head “Caspar!” He called out the other’s name yet again to earn his attention.   
  
“AH! OUCH!” Rubbing the top of his blue cladded head, the shorter student looked over at Linhardt who was casually still holding the weapon of assault with one hand, elegantly too while the other was rested on his waist “You didn’t have to do that Linhardt! There were other ways to call me out!”   
  
Rolling his eyes, the taller student decided to go back to work, his attention now fully on the books in hand as he removed, signed and inserted the library cards from them, to mark that they were returned on the specific day. Looking over at Caspar he noticed he was still pouting and rubbing his head, overreacting per usual but that was one of Caspar’s charms. Carefully he picked up a pile of books, around ten or so and placed them in front of the other, making him jump back slightly in surprise with his bright baby blue eyes widening at the sight of the books.   
  
“Let me guess, you want me to-” Without even finishing, Caspar was pointed at a bookcase with empty spaces with a sign that read ‘Astrophysics’, accompanied with a desperate sigh from his friend behind the desk who instantly returned in doing his work with half lidded eyes “Gotcha! I am on it!” And with a salute he picked up the books and rushed to the shelve.   
  
Of course rushing had its consequences and the young Bergliez got to know them first hand since, due to him running to his destination, he tripped and face planted on the floor with the books falling mostly in front of him but a couple of them hitting him on his head as well, amplifying the hit which Linhardt had given him before.   
Watching such a scene caused Linhardt to actually stand up from his desk in surprise, for sure he knew that Caspar was clumsy at times and sure he did find it funny, but he didn’t want the guy to hurt himself in any way, they were friends and did care for each other for crying out loud. Rushing towards the fallen student, Linhardt helped him pick up the books while looking at Caspar, the shorter of the two seemed to have a problematic expression, but the green-haired decided to ask later.

* * *

When the books were finally picked up and arranged properly, the two of them closed the library, making sure to lock it before starting to walk towards the entrance, alongside some other after-school club members. Knowing how Linhardt was with crowds, Caspar made sure to keep a healthy distance from the other students, occupying the air with small talk, almost forgetting what got him troubled in the first place back in the library.   
Even if Caspar looks better now Linhardt still remembers, it was too fresh in his mind, but he decided to not ask yet and just focus on what Caspar was saying about his football practice, some yawns finding themselves escaping his parted lips into the palm he used to cover them up. At that the shorter of the two didn’t complain, he just laughed it off as Linhardt being too tired after all those hours in the library.    
Finally outside of the school perimeter, walking by the sidewalk towards their homes, Linhardt decided to ask Caspar what he wanted from before.   
  
“Caspar, can I ask you something?” The blue-haired student looked up at his friend with a grinning face, almost speaking up before Linhardt added “Besides the current question…”   
  
“Hahaha! You know me so well Lin!” A roll of the eyes came from the taller student, but his small smile didn’t miss Caspar, his grin still obvious on his own lips “Ask away! I am an open… Pfft book to you!” That remark made Caspar let out a loud laugh only for Linhardt to sigh and look at him with an arched eyebrow, not really understanding the appeal of the pun.   
  
“Why did you come to help by the library? Was it just a one day thing?” The question hung in the air for a little bit, Caspar humming in thought before responding.   
  
“Well you see, the coach said that I need to keep my grades up for me to stay in the football team.” During the pause Linhardt nodded for him to keep going, his hands now in his ponytail, tying it as Caspar continued “My lowest grade is History, and professor Haneman said that I can raise my grade if I helped out at the library during the days I don’t have practice. So Mondays and Wednesdays I will be there to help you out, also some Saturdays too! We will be together for even more hours now! This will be fun won’t it Linhardt?!”    
  
Caspar had such a big grin on his face as he finished, Linhardt really felt more worry than happiness, after all his friend failing a class could be anything but good. Tapping the corner of his lips while supporting his hand on his chin, he tried thinking of an idea, earning himself a pouty face from Caspar probably from leaving his question unanswered. Right then and there it dawned on him, many days during their library watch the place was empty and full with material. That was it! He could help Caspar more than just offer him a place by his side to help around, help in actually passing the damn class!   
  
“I will talk to professor Hanneman about that…” He accidentally mumbled out loud, making the pout Caspar was making even more intense as the shorter one of the males now crossed his arms defensively across his chest.   
  
“Geez Linhardt, if you don’t want me around say so.” A ‘hmpf’ left Caspar’s lips as his friend turned to look at him with a confused expression.   
  
“Pardon me?” Then Linhardt understood that he had probably said his thoughts out loud and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head “I will talk to professor Hanneman about getting to tutor you. I already help you study with the other lessons we share, we can use the days you come to assist me over at the library to brush up on your history knowledge and actually help you pass the class.”   
  
At that idea Caspar’s eyes widened and as if he was a kid seeing a giant teddy bear he hugged Linhardt’s side, tight enough to cause the jade-haired student to almost lose his balance taking some drunk-like steps forward.    
  
“WOAH! CASPAR!” Linhardt’s dark blue eyes went wide as he stared down at the almost starry ones of Caspar, who was still holding him tight enough close to getting him to stop breathing.   
  
“Your ideas are always the best Linhardt!” Letting go of his friend, earning a deep breath inhaled and exhaled by Linhardt soon after the release, Caspar grinned and fist bumped the air “I will become a pro in no time with you helping me out! Thanks Lin! I will text you later!” Waving at him Caspar ran off ahead in a dashing speed, which made sense given the fact that he was the captain of the football team in their high-school.   
  
Waving with a yawn, Linhardt kept walking up ahead in a calm pace, his one hand gripping the handle of his bag while the other rubbed one of his eyes. It took him a short while to realise that he already reached his destination, standing in the front door of his apartment building for a solid minute by the time he blinked towards the door. He noticed that Caspar had already gone to his family’s apartment, something which really surprised him, but he thought that his mind probably dozed off, making him just not understand how fast time passed. Slipping his backpack in the front of his body, Linhardt fetched his keys from the front pocket, unlocked the door and walked up the stairs to the second floor, too bored to wait for the elevator to come down at the base floor, the bright red ‘2’ on its monitor signaling that his friend had already reached their floor.

* * *

Making his way upstairs, Linhardt felt more tired than before, probably because instead of napping in the library he actually had to look after Caspar for the day, making his day instantly more active. Walking inside the apartment finally he waved at his parents, who were casually watching a movie in their living room, he heard something of food getting mentioned but if he was honest with himself a nap would be much preferred than food. In fact that was exactly what he did, instantly heading to his room, closing the door, abandoning his bag next to it and flopping onto his bed with a low groan as he nuzzled his face in the soft pillow under it. His eyelids already felt heavy but he forced himself to untie at least his ponytail, placing the ribbon that held it in place on his nightstand before returning to his comfortable position, slowly and comfortably drifting to sleep.   
  
On the other side of things, Caspar rushed inside the Bergliez apartment with a giant grin on his face per usual, waving energetically at his parents and aunt with uncle who had visited before running in his room, the door slammed behind him shut by just the force he opened it with. Sitting down on his bed he opened his bag, taking his phone and placing it to charge. Getting comfortable Caspar turned on the TV and his gaming console, slipping a bag of potato chips from under his bed, popping some pieces into his mouth as he browsed throughout the menu, his mind going back to what Linhardt had offered. He wasn’t much for reading and studying but with his childhood friend around, the young Bergliez was sure he could at least achieve a passing grade.   
Finally settling on a game he wanted to play, Caspar was about to press the confirmation button before his phone buzzed, leaving the student with a somewhat confused expression since he didn’t wait for anyone’s text or call. Placing down the controller, he replaced it with his phone at hand and saw that it was an incoming call from Hilda, a close friend and also captain of their cheerleader team, who doubled up as a great practice partner in football. Caspar swore many times that she should try for the team with how strong her kicks were, but the girl always refused, saying she was too delicate for that kind of sport and going back to pointing out how she preferred to stick in looking cute at the sides while cheering them on. Not losing any more time, since his phone was buzzing for around what felt like half a minute now, the blue-haired boy picked it up and got greeted by a loud cheerful voice, somewhat matching his own range in terms of energetic speech.   
  
“Caspar! Just the guy I wanted to talk to!” The sentence was followed by a giggle “How are you doing? Did I interrupt you from anything important?”   
  
“Nah, nothing really! Just arrived home! Is there something I can do for ya Hilda?” With a grin and a positive attitude Caspar waited for the girl's response, and soon enough it arrived from the other end of the phone call.   
  
“Yes indeed you can! You see, can you tell the coach that I won’t be able to make it at tomorrow’s practice? I have a big date tomorrow after school and I really cannot miss it! I need to get ready you know!” Hilda explained with an excited tone, earning a laugh from Caspar’s side of things.   
  
“Sure, consider it as payback for covering for me last week.” A questionable hum came from the line and Caspar groaned “When I had to study with Linhardt for that big upcoming test? Remember? Geez! Be more mindful of the favours you do for people!”   
  
“Oooooh!” Fingers snapping followed that exclamation with Hilda chuckling softly “Anyways, deal! Thank you Caspar, you’re a lifesaver. If you ever go out with someone on a date I will be here to cover you up too! Kisses!”   
  
The call ended before the Bergliez boy could respond to the girl’s remark, his cheeks flaring red as he stared at the screen of his phone. With a groan he threw it somewhere on his mattress, ignoring the fact that it needed to be charged, picking up his pillow and shoving it on his face, borderline screaming in the fluffy object. Dating, Caspar never thought of it, people had tried pushing him into dating but he never seemed interested in it. The only things that interested him after all were sports, video games, comics and spending time with Linhardt whenever the two boys had a chance, even if it was for dumb homework. Wait… Linhardt… Caspar then gasped and sat up wide eyed, his cheeks still a bright red colour. He had to text Linhardt! Grabbing his phone quickly enough, in extreme speed he clicked Linhardt's contact and typed out a text, sending it as soon as he finished tapping his fingers against the touchscreen.   
_ ‘Hey Lin! Sorry for the late text! Are you still up?’   
_ After getting no response, Caspar sighed, guessing that Linhardt was already soundly napping in his bed. Without any more options than just waiting he focused on his game again, trying to scoot away Hilda’s words from his head.


	2. Oblivious Daydreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I actually updated this in the span of one day just because I am so excited .w.  
> I hope you enjoy and you stay around for the last chapter!

Caspar was up early, maybe a tad bit earlier than what he was used to normally, eating his breakfast fast per usual, choking around two to three times; maybe Linhardt was right he should be more careful while eating or at least eat slower that is. Shaking that thought off, the young son of the Bergliez picked up his school bag, waved at his parents and exited their flat. Pulling out his phone from his black school jacket’s pocket he checked if he had any messages, he did send a message off to Linhardt last night, he should have replied by now right?    
‘Apparently not…’ Caspar thought with a frown dancing on his lips. Wait, frown? Why was he even- Curse Hilda and her dumb ideas! Caspar didn’t need to date anyone and especially not his childhood friend!    
Looking over at Linhardt’s door he walked towards it, barely three steps away from his, at first he was hesitant but finally decided to knock. One, two, three knocks should be enough and not over the top. Soon the door was opened and a sleepy Linhardt stood there, black shorts and white loose t-shirt exposing his thin collarbone still on, an audible yawn leaving his lips as the hand that didn’t hold the door was rubbing one of his still sleepy filled eyes. Peeking inside the apartment Caspar noticed that his friend’s parents were off to work and Linhardt was alone on a Friday morning nevertheless… Oh boy this would be tough.   
  
“Lin! You’re still with your pajamas?!” Caspar looked at him again, his hair flowing down in his front instead of his tidy ponytail that usually sat on his back, but still looking silky and so- Wait, why was Caspar staring at Linhardt agan?! Shaking his head, the blue-haired boy rushed inside, pulling Linhardt with him causing the door to close behind them “You need to get ready! We have school you know!”    
  
A loud groan of displeasure came from his fellow student as Caspar dragged him in his bedroom, instantly making him lean against the wall as he searched his closet, Linhardt completely unphased from the whole situation as if it was a regular occurance. The taller student didn’t even try to stop his friend from searching for his school uniform, casually leaning against the light green wall of his room, rubbing the sleep from both of his eyes, at least trying to do that. Scratching his head slightly finally somewhat awake, he opened his deep blue eyes just in time to catch the clothes thrown at him by his friend, blinking at them laying in his arms and the scooting motion, raising a thin green eyebrow at it.   
Shrugging he started removing his white t-shirt, folding it over before placing it on his bed, picking up the white button up he had to wear and starting to actually try to fix the buttons. As he did he noticed Caspar looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks, disregarding it as nothing but a reaction from his desperate search for the uniform, Linhardt finished buttoning the shirt, wearing a light gray knitted v-neck vest on top of it before his black jacket, it was winter after all and his thin build promised him that the cold would get to him if the jade-haired student wasn’t dressed properly. Noticing he was still in his black shorts, Linhardt picked up his black pants that matched his jacket, placed them on his shoulder as he attempted to remove his shorts before hearing a loud yelp, his wrists soon grasped by Caspar’s small but strong hands, earning a wide stare from the taller student as surprise washed over his features at how red his friend’s face was.   
  
“WAIT RIGHT THERE! AT LEAST LET ME GET OUT FIRST LIN!” With fast pacing Caspar exited the room, face red and breathing fast as he leaned against the closed door of the bedroom “What the hell is happening to me? Sure… Linhardt is handsome, pretty even… I think? Is that how you desci- I will just ask Hilda during lunch!” he mumbled to himself, rubbing his face rapidly in order to snap himself out of whatever it was that was affecting him.   
  
Blinking at the door of his bedroom Linhardt really was confused. ‘What pinched him this morning? Did he have an energy drink in the morning again?’ the Hevring just shrugged the situation off as something unimportant, deciding that if his friend had a problem he would share it with him sooner or later. Putting on his pants, straightening them down his thin legs and then wearing his shoes, tying the laces properly, Linhardt walked to the full body mirror his closet had. His white ribbon in hand, trying to get his hair in a decent looking ponytail and failing. Groaning in annoyance he walked outside of his room, bag in hand and stared at Caspar, handing him the white ribbon earning him an equally confused look as he had before.   
  
“Can you tie my hair? You know how I do it, I seriously cannot bother to do it well enough right now.” Linhardt explained and got a nod from Caspar before turning his back at him waiting for his hair to be styled.    
  
Caspar usually had no idea what to do with hair, his was short and just spiked up most of the time randomly, depending on how he woke up. But ever since they were children Caspar at least leant how to style Linhard’s hair, in that low ponytail his friend lied. When they were younger it was easier, now he had to tiptoe in order to reach the base of his head to tie the ribbon around the settled, straight, silk green strands. The same guy who was so clumsy with anything delicate was actually careful with the white ribbon, circling it around the base of the jade handful and shaping the two ear like shapes before making the needed knot to finalize the makeshift hair-tie. Proud of his work, with his chest puffed out, Caspar grinned and tapped Linhardt on the shoulder to signal that he was done. The taller of the two reached behind him and smiled, nodding as he looked behind his shoulder kindly at his friend, his eyes still sleepily staring at the shorter guy.   
  
“Thank you Caspar, now let us head to class.” Caspar’s cheeks flared red but he nodded as his reply, trying to not speak, afraid that his voice would break.

* * *

The walk to school was calm, they both talked about their first period with Seteth, English Literature. Neither of them loved it or hated it, their professor kind of made it bearable to be in and always chose interesting pieces for them to read and make sense of. Sometimes he would ask them to write something of their own, referencing the work they were studying the current period. That morning it was one of those instances.   
As the duo settled down in its seats, Seteth opened a folder full of lined papers and handed them out, one to each student. He explained what he wanted, a short piece, no more than one and a half pages long, based on the feeling of the current work of Charles Dickens they were doing their study on. Caspar struggled, of course he did, Linhardt had to whisper pointers and tips from how he wrote his own story, but for some reason even with that help the young Bergliez just couldn’t focus… Well couldn’t focus more than the regular that is. His blue eyes kept staring at his friend instead of his paper, at how Linhard’s eyelashes were long and brushed softly against the skin under his eyes, at how his blue eyes were closer to purple depending on how the light reflected on them, at how he chewed on the top of his pencil sometimes as he was in deep thought. He was just focused on how beauti- WAIT! NO! NO NO NO! Caspar shook his head with wide eyes and turned back to his half filled page, his eyes trying to stay stuck to the words as his hand moved to write more. That was the exact moment Linhardt left out a chuckle, making Caspar feel a tight fluttering against his chest… Oh he had to talk to Hilda about this as soon as possible!   
  
When the bell rang, the jock of the two rushed to Seteth, handed his paper and ran out of the classroom, leaving behind him a stunned Linhardt. Who also handed in his paper before returning to his desk, crossing his arms on it and laying his head on top of them using them as a pillow. Their first break was a big one, easily filling a ten to maybe fifteen minute nap, Linhardt wouldn’t miss that opportunity, after all if Caspar was heading to the cafeteria he knew what he wanted.    
Indeed the cafeteria was exactly where the captain of the football team was headed, mumbling rushed ‘sorrys’ and ‘excuse mes’ as he ran through the halls, even getting a warning from Hubert to slow down. Of course Caspar did not listen and reached the big already crowded room in record time, panting and grasping his knees for dear life. Just then Hilda passed him with a juice box in hand and Claude next to her who was drinking some sort of boba tea, both of them noticing him and stopping in their tracks with questioning gazes.   
  
“What the hell happened to you?” Hilda was the first to break the silence, sipping from her juice after she did. Caspar groaned and straightened his body to glare at the girl and point at her, trying to be intimidating but his shocked look… And height… Taking away from his goal.   
  
“YOU! YOU HAPPENED TO ME, HILDA!” Caspar’s hands flailed around as his eyes were wide open, Claude tilting his head in confusion as he looked at the pink-haired student and then back at Caspar.   
  
“Your friend that will cover you?” The brunette upperclassman earns a nod from the girl and then smiles at Caspar with a wink “Come on, what did Hilda do to ya? I will try to make it up for it!”   
  
“You… She…” Caspar tried to explain, words not really coming out his mouth properly “Okay! Because she suggested that I should also try dating. I started thinking about things I like to do, ya know, so I could combine the two!” That earned him a simultaneous nod from the both of them “And one of those things was hanging with Linhardt. Since then, since that dumb thought process based on your idea, I cannot get him out of my head! I stare at him all day, I spaced off looking at him writing during Seteth’s class, I find him pretty by the minute! Hilda help me!” Looking at the cheerleader desperately he clasped his hands together in a pleading motion, but just as his luck would have it the bell rang.   
  
“Tell you what, I will help you, alongside some other friends of mine, during the weekend okay? I promise.” Waving at him while hugging Claude’s arm, the pink-haired disappeared in the crowd, leaving Caspar pouting as he picked up an ice tea with lemon flavor and returned to his class without another word.

* * *

For poor Caspar the weekend felt like ages away, even if it was in just two days, not even two given the fact that it was Friday, but he wanted it to come so he could take those dumb thoughts out of his head. Even when his practice was going on he was absentminded and got called over by their coach, and so he waited for the practice to halt for a break before heading to where professor Alois was. His steps were shaky and he had to grip his practice shorts in order to keep his balance, or at least felt like it.   
  
“Caspar, what is wrong with you? Ever since you informed me that Hilda will be absent for today, you have been messing up your words and your running is off pace too.” The bearded man said in thought, scratching his beard in the process with a low ‘hum’ “You know what? Go, you’re free for the day I will see you starting next week!”   
  
“But coach!” Caspar attempted a reply to show his disagreement, but was interrupted by the teacher patting him hard on the back with one of his strong hands, making the small student cough from losing his breath at that moment and lean forward in surprise.   
  
“Take a break! You deserve it!” Came the roaring voice of the man and Caspar could just nod as he still kept trying to catch his breath.   
  
Walking back into the changing rooms, the boy just changed and looped his bag on his arm, hands in pockets as he walked inside the school building heading for the library. Since he is missing practice might as well help out his friend, right? Caspar didn’t really know, he was worried that he might act weird around Linhardt, the bright side of that was that his friend really didn’t mind, he usually never asked questions either, that could work in Caspar’s favour for once.

* * *

Reaching the library he strolled in, whistling in a carefree manner, his blue eyes traveling around the tables to see them empty, clean too. What he didn’t see was the library assistant. Where the hell was- And there was his answer. A low snore and a mumble coming from the desk next to the door, hidden from the public eye by several piles of books, Linhardt was using his arms as pillows while taking a nap.    
  
“And then he scolded me for being clumsy.” The blue-haired pouted before walking next to Linhardt and crouching down to look at his face.   
  
The green-haired’s lips were slightly parted, small calm breaths slipping out matching the pattern of his chest, his blue eyes closed with his long lashes once more brushing his fair skin. His jade strands were also kind of messy, some getting in the way of his face, brushing against his nose and upper lip, while others just tucked carefully behind his ears. He looked so relaxed, so beautiful, Caspar was curious how his skin would feel under his own fingertips. Looking around to make sure he was alone, in a rapid manner too which he was sure would have labeled him as suspicious if anyone saw it, the short student placed his hand on top of Linhardt’s cheek. Indeed the skin was fair and very soft, as if Linhardt actually took care of his complexion, maybe those naps were beauty naps Caspar didn’t know. What he did know was that he liked the feeling of it as he ran his thumb against the cheekbone, feeling some of the lashes as they tickled him when he brushed them by.    
Linhardt was indeed pretty, Caspar had to give him that, not out loud of course that would be weird. Maybe almost as weird as him pressing his forehead against his, closing his baby blue eyes, taking a deep breath as he brushed some green strands out of the way and he-   
  
“OUCH!” Stepping back abruptly and tripping, falling on his butt, Caspar started rubbing the top of his head with wide saucer like eyes, looking up at Linhardt’s judgmental glare as he had his arms crossed while holding the weapon of assault, yet another book.   
  
“Caspar, what do you think you are doing so close to my face… Especially while I am sleeping?” His tone was laced with suspicion but not malice, as if his childhood friend gave him a believable enough excuse he could forget all about it.   
  
“Um, you see… Linhardt, I…” Caspar wasn’t even sure he was making sense anymore, his mouth opened and closed without anything coming out besides random syllables not even shaping up words “I was… Trying to headbutt you properly in the angle you were sleeping so I would wake you up as a payback for yesterday’s hit with the book!” The shorter boy said louder than before with a grin on his face, as if he had solved the biggest riddle of all.   
  
“Really?” Blinking at his friend, Linhardt just stretched his back and rubbed one of his eyes after placing the book on its previous pile “You know what? Even if it is farfetch sounding, it is something you would totally do.”    
  
A kind smile stretched on the green-haired’s lips alongside his reply, making Caspar just stare at him in awe. The young Bergliez could feel his heart going faster at how bright and soft Lin’s blue eyes looked under the dim light of the room, at how his smile brought comfort and relief in his stressed nerves, Caspar just felt confused at how his stomach tightened and at how his breath hitched in his throat.    
Linhardt stretched his hand, the smile never leaving his face, wanting to help Caspar up from the blow he had delivered before. His friend blushed slightly but accepted the offer, lifting himself up and dusting his pants off anything the floor might have soiled them with. When Linhardt released his hand from the soft grasp, Caspar couldn’t help but stare his hand and smile before shaking his head flustered.    
‘Why am I acting like this out of the sudden?! Ah great! He will definitely think something is wrong with me now!’ the blue-haired thought but Linhardt just turned away from him, picked up some books and started writing on their return cards some details needed. After a short, thankfully comfortable silence with no tension left in the air, Caspar grinned and placed his chin on Linhardt’s shoulder.   
  
“Soooo! Ready to get up and go home yet? I finished practice early!” That earned him a look from his friend but with a smile Linhardt rose from his chair and picked up his own bag.   
  
Hopeful that he would agree Caspar fist bumped upwards but instead of walking away, Linhardt sat at one of the empty tables, patting the chair next to his for the other boy to join him. Blinking in confusion, the blue-haired actually walked there, watching Linhardt pull out a couple of books from his bag and a notebook. Soon they were settled on the table and Caspar understood that his friend wanted to take the chance to tutor him, hence the history books opened at what they studied at the beginning of their semester.   
The Bergliez didn’t complain, he sat down and started paying attention. Where he had his attention was a completely different matter though, it was not the notes or the books for that he was sure. It was mainly on Linhardt all together, looking at his soft lips move with every word, nodding at his questions even if his mind was traveling. Sometimes his nose would twitch when Linhardt got a bit close to point something in the book they had opened previously, taking in the jasmine smell of his shampoo which made Caspar smile dreamily and lean on his fist, soon sliding down from it and banging his chin on the table with a groan.   
  
“Okay Caspar I think this is enough for today, let us return home. We will continue tomorrow, after all I think it is closer to afternoon by now.” Linhardt pointed out and Caspar could just nod in agreement once more, joining him on the way back.    
  
Even on their way back he couldn’t help but stare at his friend, how elegant his movements were and how his ponytail moved from left to right effortlessly as they walked, or even how Linhardt’s voice was so calm and- Oh, Hilda better be helping him starting tomorrow cause that situation was seriously getting off hand!


	3. Did I tell you that you're pretty yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Confession time!  
> I am very exited to post this little thing as a close to the fic!  
> I hope you all enjoy the final ride! Thank you all so so much for joining me on this 3 chapter trip!

During the whole day of Saturday, Caspar did everything in his hand to avoid Linhardt. He honestly didn’t know why, but the young Bergliez wasn’t about to have a possible heart attack from how fast his heart was beating around his friend, or from how tight his chest became every time the other spoke up, or even- See that is why Caspar stayed home. He played it off sick, as if he had a headache, a big one, his parents didn’t believe him one bit before leaving for work, but since recently he had been bringing home better grades and had been studying alongside Linhardt they allowed one day of laziness for their son.    
It didn’t take long for the student to take action, the minute the front door closed he picked up his phone and messaged Hilda. Texting some gibberish at first, receiving a question mark as a reply before actually managing to type out words.   
_ ‘Are you going to be coming over?!’ _ _   
_ Before answering Hilda sent a laughing emote.   
_ ‘That sounds like something way out of what we are about to do. But yeah yeah, I am on my way alongside Dorothea.’ _ _   
_ Dorothea was coming too, so that was the friend Hilda was talking about, but she had talked about friends so…   
_ ‘Ingrid was supposed to join us, you know her girlfriend, but in the end she actually was sick and couldn’t leave her house. Anyways, we are on our way now, you better get some snacks out!’  _ _   
_ Oh, so Ingrid was the other friend. Caspar chuckled at the message and threw his phone back on his pillows as he stood up. He looked himself in the mirror, white t-shirt with some dark blue splatters and black pair of jeans, he looked presentable enough for visitors. But Hilda had mentioned snacks, boy was he lucky that his parents always had some snacks aside just in case they got a visitor or Linhardt came over to sleep the night instead of just a mere study session.   
  
Walking in his kitchen, Caspar found some chips and soft drinks in the fridge, of course some juice and ice tea was there too because he highly doubted that they were going to drink Cola at around 10 in the morning. Bringing out some bowls he placed the chips in there and also made some quick sandwiches mainly with ham and cheese, serving all of those on their living room table, where upon their arrival the two girls decided to settle down alongside Caspar. The boy of the group could not really sit still, his leg bouncing up and down from his nerves, his thumbs circling one another in a stressed out pattern, long sighs leaving his lips as the girls looked at him. Hilda had enough of her friend’s groveling, so after another bite of her sandwich and a sip of juice, she turned to him and arched a brow.   
  
“So, Linhardt huh? No wonder you are so oblivious about it.” Saying that earned her a confused look from Caspar, as if he was a lost puppy trying to understand its surroundings.   
  
“Oh! Linhardt is the boy in question!” The vice-captain of the cheer team exclaimed, her green hued eyes emitting excitement from that alone “That is a tricky one Caspar dear! Linhardt is quite dense isn’t he?” her question was more targeted to Hilda than him, in which she received a nod “You just need to tell him straight out in that case, that is what I did with Ingrid since she was so shy.” Dorothea added with a hand on her cheek to lean on.   
  
“Huh?” Caspar looked even more confused, supporting his elbow on one of his thighs and leaning his head on his first with a groan “Tell him what? I don’t get you two!”   
  
“Seriously?” The two girls said simultaneously with a dumbfounded expression in which they just received a slow, hesitant nod from the short male.   
  
“You like him Caspar.” Hilda pointed out, since it was quite obvious, hell even Claude had noticed it just from the student’s rant in the cafeteria. Even then Caspar just tilted his head.   
  
“Of course I like him! He is my childhood friend! We have been through everything together and still stick next to each other!” With a grin Caspar pointed all that out, hoping he understood properly what Hilda meant. But that was not the case and he could tell by how the two girls facepalmed with similar groans, was he really that clueless?!   
  
“Okay. Caspar, what do you feel around Linhardt?” Dorothea asked, deciding to take it one step at a time… One baby step at the time but it could help.   
  
“Huh? Well you see…” A tint of pink made its way on Caspar’s cheeks as he looked at his two friends “Before Hilda mentioned that dating stuff, nothing really. Just happy. When I am around Linhardt I always feel happy, feel like I can do anything! I really get pumped when he comes to my games too and… I really want to try hard to make him proud even on things I don’t normally care about, like studying. Because he is my friend and he spends time off his day to actually help me out, so even if I don’t care about good grades, for Linhardt I will at least try.” Caspar said with a soft smile on his face “But after Hilda mentioned the date, all sorts of weird feelings started passing by my head.”   
  
“Mhm. Go on.” The brunette waved her hand in a signaling motion, the pink-haired next to her nodding with a smile as if this was the hottest gossip of the century.   
  
“Like, you see, now I cannot stop staring at him.” The pink on his cheeks had started becoming red at this point, getting deeper and deeper in colour as he kept going “I find him pretty, incredibly pretty, I mean I thought Linhardt was handsome before but now… For some reason I notice all those small things. Like how his eyes are dull when he wakes up normally but have a certain shine when he wakes up by me, how his hair are longer than I remembered, softer too and how he is so calming, his voice is ringing in my ears and makes me all flustered and confused. I…” Looking at the two cheerleaders with wide eyes he gaped for a minute before touching his forehead “I actually do like Linhardt. Like as in like like! What do I do now?!”    
  
“Well you tell him, obviously!” Hilda perked up, as if it was the most normal solution.   
  
“I can’t do that! It will ruin years and years of friendship! You two are nuts if you think that I will tell Linhardt that I like him! No! Never! No. Way!” That only got him glares from the two girls, making Caspar sink back in the softness of the couch with wide baby blues “Or you know… I may be able to tell him in our next study session, or tomorrow.” The glare only continued and a yelp came out of the boy “Or later in the day! He will come over to give me notes!” Now that was something the other two liked since they nodded in agreement.

* * *

The day was almost torturous as it passed, after Hilda and Dorothea left, Caspar could swore that he heard every clock ticking slowly by the seconds! It was as if his head had a clock inside and it kept ticking loudly in his ears, he could almost count the passing seconds until the hands read 4 in the afternoon, the time Linhardt left the library. Exactly then Caspar received a message on his phone, which he almost dropped from how shaky his hands were, but when he did manage to open the message his eyes glued on to it instantly.   
_ ‘Caspar, I am walking home at the moment. Do you want me to come by your place and hand you today’s notes?’ _ _   
_ Caspar was about to reply but then another message popped up.   
_ ‘Don’t forget to tell him, idiot!’ _ _   
_ It was Hilda and the Bergliez started worrying that she had planted a microphone somewhere or a camera… Was she spying on him or something?   
_ ‘Hey Lin! Yeah pls come over!’ _ _   
_ The messages didn’t continue but soon the front door signaled him to go open from the sound of the door bell. With his legs shaking Caspar did exactly that, walked to the door and after looking through the peeping hole opened it with a big grin, as big as he could muster up the energy to have beyond his nerves wrecking him whole.   
  
“Lin! Come on in!” Stepping to the side, Caspar allowed his childhood friend in.    
  
“Don’t mind if I do.” Linhardt replied to the invitation, stepping inside and brushing shoulders with Caspar in the process. He walked straight to the other’s room, missing the flustered expression his friend had.   
  
When Caspar walked in his room he noticed Linhardt sitting on his bed and placing some papers on his nightstand, before stretching and yawning, one hand stretching upwards while the other covered his mouth. Instead of laying down though, like he usually did when visiting, Linhardt locked his deep blue eyes with Caspar’s figure. The shorter of the two shivered and looked away while gripping his forearm, he was so nervous and he knew the other could tell. But his friend, instead of pointing out his nerves, sighed with concern and frowned a bit, catching Caspar completely off guard.   
  
“You don’t look sick and yet you slacked off by staying home today…” Lin’s voice was laced with worry and somewhat sounded let down, causing Caspar to wave his hands up front.   
  
“Lin let me explain!” But when he tried the green-haired student looked away from his gaze and shrugged, confusing Caspar about what message the other wanted him to have.   
  
“It’s fine, no need for explanations. Did you find a girlfriend finally? Hilda did mention something about dating and you two seem to be close....” Did Linhardt sound almost… disappointed? Sad? Maybe it was all Caspar’s idea in his dumb thick skull but just in the small chance… Just maybe.   
  
“No, Lin that is not the case at all.” Sitting down next to his friend, Caspar gulped back a knot in his throat, his leg twitching up and down before he forced it to stop. “I wanted to… Talk to you properly about this.” His blue eyes shifted to Linhardt, one of his hands messing his light blue-hair as a way to calm his nerves down.   
  
“Caspar, what is going on?” Linhardt now turned fully to face the other student, his face washed with somewhat annoyance from how dragged this conversation was but also with worry, just in case his friend was going through something actually serious.   
  
“I… I… You see…” Looking at Linhardt arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms across his chest didn’t help Caspar at all! He panicked and took a deep breath before he kept talking, or more like ranting since his speech was now sped up “You see I really find you pretty Lin, very pretty! I really like how you talk, your voice is nice, it calms me down! And… And I also find your looks pretty, somehow nerdy and pretty at the same time. Ah! How many times have I said pretty by now! Please don’t think I am some kind of an idiot!”   
  
“I think you are some kind of an idiot anyways.” Linhardt waved his hand in a relaxed motion and tried to turn around, at least before Caspar gripped his wrist and pulled him closer banging their foreheads together. “OUCH! Caspar!” The jade-haired’s eyes opened wide in contrast to the other’s closed ones “What are you trying to-”   
  
“I LIKE YOU!” His voice came out louder than he expected but at least… At least he said it! Caspar opened his eyes to see Linhardt’s surprised face, surprised and blushing that is, making his own anxious filled expression change into a smiling one “I… Really like you Lin!”   
  
“Oh…” For once Linhardt couldn’t really think, only a small sound coming from his lips and not even in a sentence.   
  
Caspar took advantage of that, Dorothea did advise him to be straight forward after all! Taking a deep breath, the shorter student closed his eyes and dived in, pressing his kiss against his friend’s, making Linhardt gasp and move his hands on Caspar’s shoulders, gripping them at place. The blue-haired started shaking, worrying about getting pushed away, but soon all those worries melted away. Linhardt sighed in the kiss and smiled, it was sloppy but he didn’t mind, he positioned his lips carefully on top of Caspar’s after leaning backwards a bit and returned the kiss. His hands now relaxed and around the other’s neck instead of his shoulders, just draped over Caspar as Linhardt’s full body relaxed and fell backwards. When the kiss broke, Caspar noticed that they were laying on their sides and that Linhardt instantly snuggled against his chest, moving his arms from his neck to his waist, his eyes closed and his lips in a small smile as he got comfortable.   
  
“Does that mean that-” Caspar got cut off by a glare, getting a small chuckle out of him.   
  
“What do you think? I was wondering when you were going to understand.” With a shake of his head, Linhardt returned to his previous position and closed his eyes again, ignoring Caspar’s gasp but focusing on the arms around him, holding him into place.   
  
“You knew?” At that Caspar just got a nod as a reply, making him laugh and close his eyes as well following his friends… Well now boyfriend’s example.   
  
He could hear his phone buzzing, probably with messages from Hilda and Dorothea about how this whole thing went, but he was occupied with his hands full. Caspar was never much for naps, especially afternoon naps, he prefered to go for a walk or play a video game, he wanted to offer Linhardt to go walk at the park as their first official date too! But… He could make an exception for once if that meant cherishing the fact that Linhardt was now dating him and also to take the chance to calm down his racing heart beat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
